


Sky-blue princess

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [46]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, Drabble Collection, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Fa parte di DBNA]. (Tra 'Quando l'amore sconfigge anche la morte' e 'Il drago si risveglia).Raccolta romantica su Bra e Goten.





	Sky-blue princess

Sky-blue princess

 

  
[Fa parte di DBNA].  
Scritta sentendo Hurricane di Halsey.  
Prompt:  


Shopping

 

Cap.1 Compere

Bra si leccò le labbra rosso fuoco ed avanzò, si fermò davanti ad una vetrina e si accarezzò il ventre leggermente rigonfio. Si voltò e vide Goten avanzare tenendo una serie di sacchetti. L’azzurra socchiuse gli occhi e piegò di lato la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli che le arrivavano fino alle spalle.

“Non eri costretto a venire per forza” disse. Con l’altra mano ondeggiò la bustina che portava e la propria borsetta a tracolla.

“Pensi davvero che al bambino serva tutto questo?” domandò il Son, raggiungendola. Bra lo colpì con la confezione dei propri vestiti facendo sbuffare il moro.

“Se ti sentisse qualche negoziante, andrebbe a fare le congratulazioni a mia madre. E così mio padre ci scoprirebbe” lo rimproverò. Goten piegò a destra e a sinistra la testa, facendo scricchiolare il collo.

“Era da parecchio che non andavi a fare shopping, non pensavo fossi ancora così allenata” ammise. Bra si mordicchiò un labbro e gli diede le spalle, facendo fare un giro alla borsetta. Si raddrizzò con la mano libera il cerchietto vermiglio che indossava, i suoi seni rigonfi più del normale leggermente uscivano dal suo toppino rosso.

“E’ come combattere. Non ti dimentichi mai veramente come si fa” ribatté. Avanzò a passo veloce e cadenzato, facendo ticchettare i tacchi delle proprie scarpe rosso fuoco.

“Andiamo, ancora non abbiamo iniziato a vedere dove possiamo trovare i pannolini più funzionali per quando nascerà” disse, allontanandosi. Goten la inseguì, sospirando.

“Ancora mancano parecchi mesi” si lamentò.

 

 

  
Prompt: Problemi adolescenziali.  
  
  
Cap.2 I dubbi di un padre  
  


Vegeta si portò un muffin alle labbra e ne addentò un pezzo, masticandolo rumorosamente.

“Tua figlia mi sta nascondendo qualcosa” si lamentò. Bulma sospirò vedendo una serie di briciole cadere sul cuscino su cui era appoggiato con il principe dei saiyan.

“E’ tua figlia solo quando ti rende orgoglioso?” si lamentò. Lo vide addentare più voracemente il muffin.

“Preferisci essere orgogliosa tu del fatto che studia e sintetizza veleni?” chiese. Lo vide finire il muffin.

“Non puoi considerarla la tua principessa solo quando diventa supersaiyan. Ricorda che il caratteraccio è tutto tuo” ribatté Bulma, si sedette sul letto accanto a lui, osservandolo dimenare la coda.

“Da quando il tuo carattere è angelico?” domandò Vegeta, sdraiandosi su un fianco. Bulma gonfiò il petto e si portò una mano sopra i seni.

“Come se non lo sapessi che consideri me la tua regina bella come un angelo” disse con voce più acuta. Vegeta afferrò un cuscino e se lo mise sopra il capo.

“Bella come la luna, ma più velenosa di un aspide. Bra è tutta figlia tua” borbottò. Bulma si sporse e gli tolse il cuscino dal capo.

“Allora, cosa c’è che non va?” domandò. Un ciuffo di capelli mori finì al centro della fronte del principe.

“Ultimamente mi sfugge, mangia tutto quello che trova in frigorifero, sente spesso freddo e si mette i maglioni e…”. Iniziò a enumerare lui. Bulma si mise il cuscino sulle ginocchia e con le mani appiattì la federa.

“Vegeta, rilassati, saranno  _problemi adolescenziali_ ” lo rassicurò. Vegeta alzò lo sguardo.

“Sarà, ma si chiude troppo in bagno” brontolò. Bulma inarcò un sopraccigliò.

“Cosa temi?” disse.

“Se le verranno le nausee, non sarà un timore, ma una certezza. Altro che problemi adolescenziali” borbottò Vegeta. Si mise l’indice sporco di briciole in bocca.

 

 

 

  
Prompt: Bra vuole una corona, un set per la manicure e un paio di scarpe da ginnastica per prenderlo a calci

  
  
Cap.3 Voglie pericolose  
  


“Goten, tesoruccio caro, tu voli vero?” domandò Bra. Si sedette sul letto e accavallò le gambe, passandosi le unghie aguzze e rosse sulla pelle chiara.

“Sì. Altrimenti non sarei potuto entrare dalla tua finestra, di nascosto, di notte” rispose Goten. Si sedette sul davanzale della finestra e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. Bra si sporse in avanti.

“Sai, io sono una ragazza dai gusti semplici” sussurrò. Piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare la lunga coda di capelli azzurri.

“Emh, Bra, qualcosa non va?” domandò Goten, deglutendo. Lei mise i piedi per terra facendo ticchettare i tacchi degli stivaletti.

“Sono miliardaria. Posso avere ciò che voglio per fatti miei” spiegò. Si alzò dal letto ed avanzò verso di lui a passi cadenzati.

“Nel primo cassetto del comodino ho una corona degna della principessa dei saiyan” spiegò. Svoltò a sinistra e camminò di lato alla sua scrivania, sopra della quale c’erano una serie di alambicchi e un becco bunsen spento.

“Ho un set per la manicure per ogni giorno della settimana nell’armadio” sussurrò. Si tolse gli stivali rosso fiammanti e appoggiò i piedi sul pavimento.

“Però presto mi ordinerò in un negozio online 24 su 24 un paio di scarpe da ginnastica” spiegò.

“Urca, inizio a non capire dove vuoi andare a parare” sussurrò Goten. Bra lo afferrò per la collottola della maglia e gli mostrò un pugno.

“Che mi serviranno a prenderci a calci nel sedere se non vedo subito le mie dannatissime fragole con panna! Mi avevi detto che me le compravi” sibilò. Goten boccheggiò un paio di volte.

“Sai, inizio a pensare che tuo padre abbia sempre le voglie, ha questo carattere in generale” rimuginò.

“FRAGOLE!” strillò Bra. Goten si liberò dalla stretta e si passò una mano tra i capelli mori, grattandosi la testa.

“Vado, vado” promise, spiccando il volo.

 

 

  


  
Prompt: L’ha messa incinta e lo odia

  
  
Cap.4 Le decisioni di un principe  
  


Bulma guardò suo marito camminare avanti e indietro davanti al tavolo della cucina.

“Lo sapevo, Bra è incinta” borbottò. Bulma appoggiò il gomito sul tavolo.

“Vegeta…”. Iniziò. Vegeta alzò la mano verso di lei e la mosse.

“Vomita, ha le nausee, l’avevo capito”. Proseguì, continuando a camminare. Bulma appoggiò il mento sulla mano.

“Vegeta, non saltare alle conclusioni” gli ricordò. Il principe dei saiyan curvò le spalle e piegò il capo verso il basso.

“Non mi fa avvicinare perché sa che percepirei l’aura del bambino”. Continuò.

“Lo sai che potrebbe semplicemente avere un intossicazione alimentare o avere ‘le sue cose’?” domandò Bulma. Vegeta si mise le mani in tasca.

“No, Donna, ormai è certo. Nostra figlia non fa altro che litigare con Goten. Ergo ce l’ha con lui. Il figlio di Kakaroth l’ha messa incinta e ora la mia bambina lo odia” ribatté secco. Bulma strofinò un piede sul pavimento.

“Non dovresti parlarne con lei?” domandò. Vegeta si fermò e alzò il capo verso il soffitto.

“Vado e lo uccido. No, anzi, aspetto che Kakaroth parta per chissà quale strano allenamento. Lo farà, molla sempre la sua famiglia. E allora ammazzerò il suo secondogenito per l’onore della mia principessina” decise. Bulma accavallò le gambe sotto il tavolo.

“Vegeta, lo sai che se avessi ragione, così uccideresti il padre di tuo nipote?” gli ricordò. Vegeta riabbassò la testa e osservò la porta della cucina.

“Hai ragione, lo obbligherò a sposarla. Si prenderà le sue responsabilità!” tuonò. Bulma si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Vegeta, amore, aspetta che sia Bra a dirtelo”. Lo fece ragionare. Vegeta si voltò verso di lei e s’indicò con l’indice.

“Aspetterò e poi lo obbligherò a crescersi il marmocchio a suon di ki-blast” decise.

Bulma roteò gli occhi e si portò la mano al viso.

“Oh, Kami” borbottò.

 

 

  
Remake di Don't stay.  
Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt: è la figlia del principe dei Sayan, non una damigella in pericolo

Cap.5 Litigi tra consuoceri  
  


Goku schivò la serie di onde che gli lanciava contro il principe dei saiyan.

“Volevi un allenamento o volevi cercare di uccidermi?!” gridò. I suoi capelli blu brillavano emanando un bagliore azzurrino.

“Sfogarmi! Tuoi figlio ha messo incinta mia figlia!” gridò il principe dei saiyan. Digrignò i denti e corrugò la fronte.

“E tu vuoi andartene nuovamente ad allenare con Bills proprio adesso!” sbraitò Vegeta, lanciando un’altra scarica di onde, una dietro l’altra. Il suo battito cardiaco aumentava rimbombandogli nelle orecchie ed il principe ansimava. Il suo petto si alzava e abbassava irregolare, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il viso, le mani gli dolevano pulsando e aveva gli occhi arrossati. I capelli a fiamma gli ricadevano di lato e le gambe erano scosse da tremiti, teneva le braccia allungate verso il basso, il polverone che si alzava dal terreno sotto di lui arrivava a coprirlo, creando una nebbia rossiccia intorno a lui.

"Non puoi tornare quando ti gira! Non sono come gli altri, che ti perdonano ogni volta!" ruggì. Goku si teletrasportò al suo fianco, Vegeta lo percepì e si voltò di scatto, cercando di raggiungerlo al viso con un pugno. Il Son fermò il colpo con la mano e lo guardò in viso.

"Non pensi che basti mia moglie per queste sceneggiate?" domandò. Vegeta gli tirò un calcio al viso, il Son lo evitò, lasciandogli andare il pugno per scansarsi.

"Quella donna l'hai fatta impazzire! Quando pensi di chiamare uno psicologo per lei? Una volta ha rinchiuso sua nipote in una stanza, lontano dalla madre, ed è solo una neonata" ruggì. Goku sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Tu, come me, sei stato un anno ad allenarti con Bills. Non sei meglio di me" ribatté secco. Vegeta digrignò i denti.

"Mi sono tenuto in contatto con Bulma ogni giorno e chiedevo di tornare ogni volta che Trunks aveva un problema, mio caro eroe ipocrita" sibilò.

Goku parò i successivi pugni e gomitate che il principe dei saiyan gli rivolse, mentre il polverone si dissolveva.

"Avevi giurato che non lo avresti più fatto ed invece per te non esiste altro" sbraitò Vegeta. Il Son utilizzò l’avambraccio per parare un colpo diretto al viso.

"Anche tu vivi solo per gli scontri" ribatté. Vegeta lo raggiunse con una testata, graffiandogli la fronte e facendolo indietreggiare.

"Perché non te ne vai di nuovo con Ub? Con qualche nuovo nemico? In un altro universo? Con il tuo stupido drago?" lo tempestò di domande.

Goku gli apparve alle spalle e lo bloccò, tenendolo stretto con le braccia.

“Goten non è me, praticamente lo hai cresciuto tu. E non me ne sto andando davvero”

“Ora devo credere che solo perché lo hai promesso, non lascerai più Chichi?! Tu le infrangi le tue promesse!” sbraitò Vegeta dimenandosi. Goku aumentò la stretta.

“Non me ne andrò, Vegeta. O so che questa volta verresti a riprendermi” gli disse all’orecchio. Vegeta digrignò i denti e smise di divincolarsi.

“Allora lo hai capito, idiota. Farai bene a ricordarlo” sibilò. Goku ridacchiò.

“Giuro, principe, me lo ricorderò” promise. Lo lasciò andare.

“E non essere preoccupato per Bra. E’ la figlia del principe dei saiyan, non una damigella in pericolo”. Concluse. Vegeta si voltò verso di lui, il vento gli scompigliò i capelli a fiamma.

“Se Goten la farà soffrire, spezzerò le ossa anche a te” minacciò.

 

 

 

Ho citato la bellissima scena di Super in cui Vegeta davvero salta un allenamento solo perché sua moglie è in attesa di Bra.

 

Cap.6 Piccoli miracoli

“Non riesco a crederci, tuo padre non mi ha ucciso” sussurrò Goten. Si massaggiò il collo, il suo battito cardiaco era irregolare.

“Non cantare vittoria troppo presto. Ieri mia madre lo ha scoperto a guardare le mie foto di quando ero piccola. Lo sai che per essere presente alla mia nascita, rinunciò addirittura a un allenamento?” chiese Bra. Si mise una ciocca azzurra dietro l’orecchio. Si sporse guardando Goten rabbrividire e ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Tsk, rilassati  _baka_. Al momento sei al sicuro” sussurrò. Goten cercò di regolare il respiro e le accarezzò l’addome.

“Secondo te mi risparmierà per evitare che suo nipote perda il padre?” domandò con voce tremante. Bra ridacchiò.

“Che ne dici di portarmi al parco? Voglio prendere una boccata d’aria. Al contrario di te, non ho passato tutta la mattinata preda di un sonno profondo e di un fastidioso russare” borbottò. Goten le cinse le spalle con le braccia e le baciò la spalla nuda.

“Prendo le chiavi della motocicletta, mia principessa” sussurrò. Socchiuse gli occhi. “A meno che tu non voglia che ti ci porti in volo” mormorò.  Bra gli accarezzò il braccio.

“La motocicletta andrà benissimo, ma guai a te se vai troppo piano solo perché hai paura” gli rispose.

 

 

 


End file.
